DeGrassi Meets Dr Suess
by Halawen
Summary: So I'm insane, if you read my other stuff you should know this, and I converted 3 Dr. Suess books to DeGarssi. How the Grinch stole Christmas, Green Eggs and Ham, and The Cat in the Hat. I love Dr. Suess and this is not meant to make fin of his books in any way it was just for fun. Full explanation before the first story. Rated M because I am a gutter bunny.
1. How Owen & Fitz Stole Clare

**First the legal stuff: I do not own DeGrassi or Dr. Seuss**

**Now the other stuff:**

**So I rewrote Green Eggs and Ham to cheer up a friend and re-writing Dr. Seuss for DeGrassi became a thing and now here it is. I've been working on these slowly for a while. Rhyming everything is not easy, I wanted to wait until I was done and post all three at once. These are the only three I will ever do though. Anywho I'm starting with the tamest one because the other two are a little smuttier. Of course if you read anything else I write you should know I'm a gutter bunny.**

**This is not meant to make fun of Dr. Seuss it was simply for fun and I hope you guys have fun reading it, I do apologize if you can never read Dr. Seuss again however, so please do enjoy my insanity!**

**How Owen and Fitz Stole Clare or**

**How the Grinch Stole Christmas Flare and Clowen Style**

Everyone at DeGrassi liked Eli a lot but Owen and Fitz, who thought his girlfriend Clare was too good for him, did not!

Owen and Fitz hated Eli! His whole sensitive emo boy schtick!  
Why? You might ask, because they didn't like how he treated Clare who was a classy chick.

It was because Eli made Clare stress. It was because to him she was a thing to possess. Clare deserved better than to be treated like a thing. They hated how tightly to her he would cling!

But I think that the most likely reason was they knew he would bring her harm, yet Clare didn't see it she was blinded by Eli's charm.

They tried to warn her, to keep Eli away, they pestered and bothered and beat him each day. Yet Clare wouldn't listen, she came to school with Eli each morn and Eli kept coming back, even writing her a play!

Owen and Fitz made a plan to get her away from Eli if only for a night and she would see Eli was a beast, still obsessed over his ex, a girl now deceased.

"The key is the dance," Fitz smirked with a glint, "I'll take her and we'll get her out of Eli's trance!"

Owen smiled and chuckled, the plan was perfection! "We'll get her away from him and show her some real affection. She'll see he's a fake, nasty and full of malice, not sweet or sensitive just mean and callous! And then oh and then she'll dump that Eli jerk! She'll no longer be under the spell of his green eyes and that smirk!"

"We'll get her away from his clothes all in black; she'll end their relationship by giving his face a smack! We'll save her from ever getting in that hearse again; she'll want to be with us, with real men! We'll save her from his possessive, controlling personality and save her from ever having to face his brutality! We'll make sure he never again smirks at her, she'll see that he really has no allure, just a smirk and green eyes that put her under a spell but if he ever looks at her again we'll send him to hell!" Fitz remarks with a happy grin because he knew tonight he and Owen would win!

"And she'll be free, finally free of that green eyed smirk; we'll get her away and save her from Eli the emo jerk!" Owen smiled with pleasure thinking that they would soon have their treasure.

And the more Owen and Fitz thought of this brilliant plot the happier Owen and Fitz got.

"Come my friend lets go discuss our plan at The Dot," Fitz said wanting a coffee, hot.

They sat at the café, the rest of the day, the sat at the café and discussed how to get her out from under Eli's sway!

The day of the dance had finally arrived; it was time to carry out their plan so neatly contrived.

"I know just what to do!" Fitz laughed in his throat. "I'll pester Eli, get his goat. He'll be angry and want to fight and I'll ask Clare to the dance tonight! To save Eli she'll come to the dance with me, she might be scared at first but we're doing it to set her free!"

Owen smiled a wide grin, "Come it is time for our plan to begin!"

"All we need now is to find the beauty and that Emo beast by the end of the night she'll like us the most and like him the least." Fitz said, he and Owen looked around but neither Clare nor Eli could be found.

Did that stop Owen and Fitz? Hah! Owen and Fitz simply said,  
"If we can't find them, we'll make some geek do it instead!"

So they looked around the hall and seeing Wesley gave him a call.

"We must find Clare and Eli, roam the halls little geek and be our spy."

Wesley nodded a little with a bit of a fright then took off down the halls so fast you'd think he had the power of flight.

Wesley returned sometime later with news. "I know where they are if I tell you please don't give me a bruise."

"Tell us where she is; just tell us what you know. If you tell us where to find Clare then you can go."

"They're at his locker and they're kissing, now please can I go an exam I am missing."

"Be gone little geek," Owen waved his hand then looking at Fitz, "her lips he is kissing?! This simply will not stand! Go to his locker we must and I will lock his head, go to his locker we will and my fist he will be fed!"

Owen and Fitz marched through the school; they had but one mission to get Clare away from Eli the cruel!

"Emo boy you're dead meat!"

"You've been messing with us and are long past due to get beat!"

Fitz and Owen growl then they smile at Clare and Eli gives them a scowl.

"You two morons need to go away I can't deal with your idiocy it's too early in the day." Eli smirked and put his arm around Clare then they watched him kiss her lips and it was more than they could bear.

Owen raised his fist ready to slug; both Owen and Fitz wanting to squish him like a bug! But Clare's gentle voice so soft and so sweet, the boys all froze as she did entreat.

"Please no fighting everyone stop, you'll all get in trouble I see Officer Turner the campus cop!"

Owen and Fitz settled their posture and fists relaxing. Clare let out a breath; she was tired of this feud it was terribly taxing.

Owen and Fitz walked away as the bell rang for class, they knew they would find Clare later and tonight they would kick Eli's ass!

Eli snarled at the two boys watching them walk away with a glower, he gripped Clare to him tightly holding her with too much power.

"That Fitz is an imbecile and Owen a creep, you stay away from them Clare you are mine to keep!"

Eli's words and demeanor gave her a chill, made her feel queasy and ill. She shook it off telling herself Eli was just scared and his words came out wrong but showed he really cared.

"Ignore them Eli, tonight we'll go to the dance. I'll make you forget them with a night of romance." She pleaded with the green eyed boy for whom she'd fell, she had no idea she was under his spell.

Eli turned to her with a lustful smirk thinking tonight might have an extra perk. "To Vegas Night then we shall go and tonight I will be your Romeo."

He kissed her and walked off to take his exam, Clare thinking the sensitive Emo boy was innocent as a lamb. She walked away as well, she wanted to get tickets and they were selling fast. She bought two tickets hoping her first date with Eli would be a blast.

"Two tickets are you sure? Eli might not make it tonight!" Fitz said suddenly getting in front of her giving Clare a fright.

"Don't hurt Eli I'll do anything please," Clare begged as the tension she tried to ease.

"Don't go with Eli tonight go with me instead. Go with me to keep us from beating Eli dead." Fitz's threat was empty they wouldn't have killed him, just beaten and bashed and maybe broken a limb.

It was not violence they sought, even if he deserved it, they simply wanted to save Clare from his pain and have the couple split. Then she would be there's and like princess Clare would be treated. Everyone would be happier when the emo jerk was defeated!

Clare bit her lip looking so sexy and fair; Fitz just knew they had to save her, the beautiful Clare.

"Okay," Clare nods, "tonight I will be your date. I'll meet you at the dance at eight."

Fitz smiled and walked away to give Owen the news, tonight Eli would be singing the losing Clare blues.

That night at the dance Clare arrived in a spotted dress, a big part of her wishing she hadn't said yes, to the bully that made her boyfriends life hell. And when she told Eli what she'd done all he did was yell. She'd done it to save him from a beating but the way he yelled at her you'd think he caught her cheating!

Putting Eli out of her mind for a time, deciding to make her night the best that she could,

even if she was walking into the dance with the school hood. She met Fitz at his locker and smiled seeing him neatly dressed. He had flowers for her and a sweet smile; he looked very dapper she was quite impressed.

He gave her the flowers and a sweet grin then offering her his arm said, "Come let's go in. Owen and Bianca await us on the dance floor." And with that she took his arm and they went through the gym door. The students watched them in surprise as they walked through the dance; why even the teachers gave them a second glance.

She ignored the looks, the pointing and the gawking; she paid no attention to the whispers or talking. She didn't care what they said, she thought in her head, _"I don't care what they think this isn't treason, I came with Fitz tonight for a very good reason."_

Owen and Bianca greeted Clare and Fitz; Bianca looked lovely in her dress full of glitter and glitz. Owen too looked quite handsome in his suit jacket and collared shirt, so sexy in fact Clare was tempted to flirt.

Bianca smiled and said "Clare you look enchanting!" The four of them then began talking unaware of what Eli was planning.

Watching their every move closely was the evil green eyed boy and up his sleeve he had quite the ploy. A scheme to get back his girl from the cad, he hated those boys and knew they were bad.

Eli watched as they stopped dancing and walked to the punch bowl, he grinned wickedly thinking he would soon have back what they stole. Clare his girl, she belonged only to him and soon everyone would see it, he would embarrass the boys in front of the whole gym.

When Clare, Bianca and the boys had their backs turned Eli slipped ipecac into the boy's drinks. He would win Clare back have her for his own and get her away from those two rotten finks.

He watched as Owen and Fitz drank and then became sick. The girls shrieked and the guys hurled unaware of Eli's trick. Eli began laughing proud of what he'd done, Clare turned round to see him holding the bottle, the preverbal smoking gun.

"Eli what did you do?" Clare demanded to know.

"I did it for you," he replied with a smirk. "I will be your only beau."

"You poisoned them it was mean! It was only for one stupid dance. Owen and Fitz aren't bad at all when you give them a chance."

That was all Eli could hear he couldn't hear any more he grabbed Clare by the hand and pulled her away. He couldn't understand her reaction her defense of those creeps after all she'd been the one to betray.

She looked back at Owen and Fitz still hunched over, Bianca by their side. They hadn't yet noticed she was being dragged outside.

"Eli let me go what do you think you're doing?" She asked a little frightened knowing trouble was brewing.

"To Morty we go so I can take your purity ring. Willing or not you're coming for a knife I did bring." He replies as from his pocket he produces a blade. Clare's breathing hitched, she couldn't call out, she was too afraid.

She had no reason to fear or to fret, coming with Fitz tonight she would not regret. Eli was suddenly grabbed, letting her go before Owen's fist hit Eli's face with a hard blow!

"You won't hurt Clare anymore not while we're here. Now tell me Emo boy is that clear?" Fitz asked with a snarl before giving the green eyed boy a kick so hard Eli flew into the wall of brick.

"Are you okay Clare?" Bianca asked putting her arm around the younger girl.

"I'm fine he didn't hurt me at all, a little scared but I'm sorry Eli made you hurl."

"We got him good he won't come near you again not while we're around. It'll be a while before he can even get off the ground."

"Come let's go back into the dance and enjoy the rest of the night," Owen said offering her his arm. She smiled at the dark haired blue eyed boy no longer under the spell of Eli's smirk and charm.

"Yes let's go enjoy the rest of the night; I'm thirsty again after that fight." Fitz said putting an arm around her waist then he and Owen each gave her a kiss so chaste.

Eli had been defeated and soon the whole school would know of the stunt he tried to pull. Clare was free of his spell and soon the whole school would be as well, by Monday no one would fall for his bull.

Owen and Fitz had won, stole Clare from Eli and he'd shown the evil he had inside. No one at DeGrassi would again fall for his charms or his smirk, his true nature he could no longer hide. Clare was safe and enjoying the night with Bianca the beauty and Owen and Fitz who had fulfilled their hero duty. She couldn't be gladder that they'd stole her from the boy with green eyes and the smirk. Now she had two real men on her arms and could care less about that emo jerk!

**Up next the poem that started it all Green Eggs and Ham!**


	2. Owen wham bam

**Short**** but smutty and with Clowen and hopefully makes you smile.**

**The Conversion of Clare or**

**Green Eggs and Ham Clowen Style**

**(OWEN)**

"Owen Milligan,

I am Owen Milligan

I am the man."F

**(CLARE)**

"That Owen Milligan,that Owen Milligan! I do not like that Owen Milligan."

**(OWEN)**

"Would you like some Owen wham bam?"

**(CLARE)**

"I would not like some Owen wham bam. I do not like you Owen Milligan."

**(OWEN)**

"Would you like some here or there?"

**(CLARE)**

"I would not like some here or there.  
I would not like some anywhere.  
I do not want Owen wham bam.  
I do not like you,Owen Milligan."

**(OWEN)**

"Would you like some in the class room?  
What about while wearing a costume?"

**(CLARE)**

"I do not want it in the class room.  
I would not like it while wearing a costume.  
I do not want it here or there.  
I would not like it anywhere.  
I do not want Owen wham bam.  
I do not like you, Owen Milligan!"

**(OWEN)**

"Would you like it at The Dot?  
What about in the school parking lot?"

**(CLARE)**

"Not at The Dot.  
Not in the school parking lot.  
Not in the class room.  
Not wearing a costume.  
I would not like it here or there.  
I do not want it anywhere.  
I would not like some Owen wham bam.  
I do not like you, Owen Milligan!"

**(OWEN)**

"Wouldn't you, couldn't you in my car?  
Just feel my pecs here they are!"

**(CLARE)**

"I would not,could not,in your car."

**(OWEN)**

"You may like it, you will see.  
You may like it under the marquee?"

**(CLARE)**

"I would not like it under the marquee.  
I would not, could not under the marquee.  
Not in your car! You let me be."

"I do not want it at The Dot.  
I do not want it in the school parking lot  
I do not want it in the class room  
I do not want it while wearing a costume  
I do not want it here or there.  
I would not like it anywhere.  
I do not want Owen wham bam.  
I do not like you, Owen Milligan!"

**(OWEN)**

"The ravine! The ravine!  
The ravine! The ravine!  
Could you, would you at the ravine?"

**(CLARE)**

"Not at the ravine! Not under the marquee!  
Not in your car, Owen let me be!  
I would not, could not, in The Dot.  
I could not, would not, in the school parking lot.  
I will not do it in the class room  
I will not do it while wearing a costume.  
I will not do it here or there.  
I would not like it anywhere.  
I do not like you, Owen Milligan!"

**(OWEN)**

"Say in the dark?  
Here in the dark!  
Would you; could you, in the dark?"

**(CLARE)**

"I would not, could not,in the dark."

**(OWEN)**

"Would you; could you,on a trampoline?"

**(CLARE)**

"I would not, could not, on a trampoline.  
Not in the dark, not in the ravine.  
Not in your car, not under the marquee.  
I do not like you Owen can't you see.  
Not in the class room, not at The Dot.  
Not wearing a costume or in the school parking lot.  
I will not do it here or there.  
I would not like it anywhere!"

**(OWEN)**

"You would not like some Owen wham bam?" :-(

**(CLARE)**

"No I do not like you,Owen Milligan!"

**(OWEN)**

"Could you; would you,at the pool hall?"

**(CLARE)**

"I would not,could not at the pool hall!"

**(OWEN)**

"Could you; would you,after watching me at football?"

**(CLARE)**

"I could not, would not, after watching you at football.  
I will not, will not, at the pool hall.  
I will not do it on a trampoline.  
I will not do at the ravine.  
Not in the dark! Not under the marquee!  
Not in your car! You let me be!  
I do not want it at The Dot.  
I do not want it in the school parking lot.  
I will not do it in the class room.  
I will not do it while wearing a costume.  
I do not want it here or there.  
I do would not like it ANYWHERE!"

"I DO NOT WANT Owen wham bam!  
I DO NOT like you,Owen Milligan!"

**(OWEN)**

"You do not want it so you say.  
Try it! Try it and you may.  
Try me and you may I say".

**(CLARE)**

"Owen!"  
"If you will let me be,I will try it and you will see."

_**(And after some Owen wham bam, Clare is blushing)**_

"Say!  
I like Owen wham bam.  
I do! I like you, Owen Milligan!  
And I would do you after watching you at football!  
And I would do you at the pool hall.  
And I would do you on a trampoline.  
And in the dark and at the ravine.  
And in your car and under the marquee.  
You are so good, SO GOOD you see!  
So I will do you at The Dot.  
And I will do you in the school parking lot.  
And I will do you in the class room.  
And I will do you while wearing a costume.  
And I will do you here and there.  
Say! I will do you ANYWHERE!"

"I do so like Owen wham bam!  
Thank you!Thank you,Owen Milligan!"

**And I would do him at the Dot and I would do...huh? Sorry got a little distracted there. I don't know about the rest of you but I can never read Green Eggs and Ham again. And now onto our last and final conversion of Dr. Seuss the Cat in the Hat!**


	3. Owen the Man with the Plan

**In our final story Maya is Clare and Jake's younger sister cause she is. I swear I did not start this one out to be so smutty but well I'm a gutter bunny and that's how it turned out. Anyway enjoy the last story. **

**Owen the Man with the Plan**

**Or The Cat in the Hat DeGrassi Style**

Our parents were on vacation gone on a trip across the nation.  
We were not to have friends at our place; Maya and I were very bored just staring into space.

Our brother Jake was upstairs listening to tunes while Maya and I just watched cartoons.  
We sat there, we two.

"How I wish we had something or someone to do!" I lamented as my frustration I vented.

Our parents would not allow it and they had left Jake in command; from our house friends had been banned. It was done after the party we'd had when our parents had gone away last time, we'd gotten in so much trouble Maya and I were treated like we'd committed a terrible crime.

So we stared at the TV so very  
Bored!  
Bored!  
Bored!  
Bored!  
We wanted our friends; we wanted to have some fun.  
We wanted to play games and kiss a few boys or maybe a ton!

KNOCK KNOCK  
Someone rapped at the door!  
Knock knock knock  
They rapped some more!

We turned off the television as we heard a loud collision!  
Then we saw him step through the back door!  
We saw him!  
And our hearts did soar!

"Owen!" We exclaimed with much joy happy to see the dark haired blue eyed boy!

"That's me the man with the plan!" He smiled at we two. "And I brought me a crew. Come in spiky haired boy one and boy two."

After he called in came Fitz and then Drew!

"Fabulous!" "Great!" Maya and I smiled in joy as each of us get kissed by a spiky haired boy.

"I know some good games we could play," said the Owen the man with the plan.

"We know some new tricks we can do for you chicks." Grinned the spiky haired boys and then on the stairs we heard a loud noise.

"What is going on? What are you three doing here?" Jake said and his voice was filled with anger and fear.

"We came to spend time with our dear Maya and Clare. Try and stop us if you dare!" Challenged Owen the man with the plan. "Try and stop us if you think you can!"

"Stop you I can and stop you I will." Our brother said his voice determined and shrill.

"Tie him to that chair spiky haired boy two and boy one. Tie him to that chair and then we can have some fun." Commanded Owen the man with the plan.

Some rope was produced by spiky haired boy one and boy two. Then Jake was quickly tied to the chair by Fitz and by Drew.

"Come now let's play a game, let's play a game that isn't tame. You're dopey brother can sit there tied up and watch. This will be fun this game is top notch." Owen told us with a slightly devilish grin as our brother looked at us his eyes narrowed so thin.

"Our parents will be mad when they get home, they'll rave and they'll rant! They'll be mad that you were here; you can't play this game you can't! Can't! Can't! Can't!" Our mean dopey brother did scold. "You two will get locked in your rooms until you're old!"

"Perhaps oh perhaps a party we should hold. I suppose your brother will still scorn and scold. We'll just leave him tied to the chair, he can bitch and moan and try to stop us but he won't have a prayer." Remarked Owen the man with the plan.

"You are bad you are evil boys, you'll get us in trouble and my sisters aren't allowed to have fun. They are terrible little creatures without any friends not a single one! They should be locked in their rooms, locked upstairs until they're ready to wed grooms." Our brothers tongue did lash at Maya and I, his mean words making us want to cry.

"I don't like you, no not at all. I hate you so much I want to pound your face to the wall! Your sisters are wonderful, so beautiful, sexy and sweet why they look good enough to eat; I bet they taste marvelous like a chocolate treat!" Owen says giving us a grin and so were the spiky haired twins.

"I think we should gag him, pound him with our fists until we make him cry. He's a terrible brother with only malice for his sisters and he should die." Drew said glaring at Jake, a frightened face our brother did make.

"We should lock him in his room, lock him in there and make it his tomb. He doesn't deserve to have sisters as lovely and fair as gentle sweet Maya and smart sexy Clare!" Says spiky haired boy two and we agreed with him wouldn't you?

"We like it here, we like it a lot. Let's play a game with a toy that I brought." Says Owen producing a bottle that was empty it had nothing to drink. Owen grinned and gave us a wink setting the bottle on the floor with a soft clink. "Girls come sit at my sides, Maya spiky haired boy one will sit by you and Clare next to you will sit Drew spiky haired boy two."

We sat in a circle at our mean brother's feet; Owen took the bottle and gave it whirl. It spun around and around, many many times it did twirl! Then it stopped pointing at Maya and she blushed, she looked very happy smiling and gushed!

"What happens now?" Maya did wonder in answer her lips Owen did plunder, taking them with his in a long soft kiss, and when they pulled apart on my sister's face was only bliss.

"And now it is your turn boy one, spin the bottle and let's have some fun!"

Boy one took the bottle and gave it a spin, it landed on me and Fitz gave me a lustful grin. He leaned forward licking softly across my lips, his tongue slipping in as his hands went to my hips. After many minutes we pulled away, a smile on my lips I would wear the rest of the day.

"Your turn spiky haired boy two take the bottle you know what to do." Owen said with a smile until our fun our brother tried to quell as he very loudly began to rant, rave and yell.

"YOU SHOULD NOT BE KISSING AND CARRYING ON WITH SUCH BAD BOYS, YOU SHOULD NOT LET THEM TOUCH YOU AND TREAT YOU LIKE TOYS. YOU ARE BOTH VERY BAD OUR PARENTS WILL HEAR OF ALL YOU TWO HAVE DONE! WHEN OUR PARENTS GET HOME THEY'LL LOCK YOU IN YOUR ROOMS TO NEVER LET HAVE ANY FUN!"

Owen glared at our brother, a menacing look in his eye; if the look were given to me it would have made me cry. Jake just glowered back before looking at Maya and me, a look of pure hate wore he. Drew and Fitz began to growl and moved in front of me blocking me from my brother's view. Jake only increased his scowl and if you can believe it he actually spit at Drew! Owen got angry, became red with ire, in his eyes was rage and fire. Spiky haired boy one and boy two became so enraged Maya and I got a little scared not knowing what to do!

"You are a mean and terrible person and your situation is about to worsen! I'm tired of your yelling I think it's time that we gag you. Find me a dirty sock Fitz and Drew, yes a dirty sock will do." Owen commanded while giving a menacing look at our brother, the spiky haired boys rushed off one after the other.

They returned a moment later with one of Jake's socks so dirty and smelling so funky. Owen takes the sock and ties it tightly around Jake's head, then he stands tall looking so hunky.

"There now that's better, no more insults from you for Maya and Clare. Now it's time for another game, how about truth or dare?" Owen suggests and Jake starts to grumble, but through the gag all we hear is a mumble.

"Truth or dare sounds like fun, I want to go first and I pick spiky haired boy one." I say with a coy grin, the others sat down with me as the game did begin.

"Dare," said spiky haired boy one.

"I dare you to take off your shirt, keep it off until the game is done."

Fitz takes off his shirt and gives me a smile full of lust. I bite my lip and feeling wet between my legs had to adjust.

"My turn," Fitz speaks and then looks at my sister who gets red in the cheeks. "Now then my little miss I dare you to put your lips to Owen and give him a kiss!"

Maya leaned over to give Owen a kiss and I will tell you she looked quite happy my sis.

"I believe it's my turn now, I do. It is my turn and I pick spiky haired boy number two." Maya was saying very much enjoying this game we were playing.

Drew grinned, "Then I choose dare."

"That's easy I dare you to kiss my sister Clare."

Drew put his hand to my face, enveloping me in a gentle embrace. Then his lips pressed to mine, his tongue slipped between them, this feeling I'm feeling why it's simply divine!

"I think we've had enough of this and I want to do more than kiss. I'm taking Maya up to her room to taste her sweet between the legs perfume! Spiky haired boy's one and two I leave Clare for both of you, take her to the master you know what to do!" Owen did demand as he stood and took Maya by the hand.

Drew picked me up and we went up the stair, I was quite happy to have not one boy to myself but a pair! Into my parents room we went and many hours there we spent. Oh what bliss I was in with the spiky haired twins! What rapture, what euphoria what orgasmic feelings I did feel and oh how many times they did make me erotically squeal! By the time we came out of the room it was night and I felt lighter than air like nymph or a sprite.

"So my dear Clare did you have fun? Did you have fun with spiky haired boy two and boy one?" Owen asked as he and my sister came out of her room together and she too looked blissfully happy and light as a feather.

"Oh my yes I had so much fun with boy one and boy two. They licked me and kissed me and touched me through and through. It was such wondrous fun I had with boy two and boy one."

"Excellent and now we shall eat, we expelled so much energy I can hardly stand on my feet."

The five of us came down the stairs and just then who should come in? It was of course our mom and our dad and a shiver went up my skin! I looked at Maya and we knew we were in trouble, we saw our parents anger on their face broil and bubble.

"What the hell is going on here and who the hell are you?"

"I am Owen the man with the Plan and this is spiky haired boy one and boy two."

"You two are in so much trouble you will never again see the sun. Now you get out of our house Owen and spiky haired boy two and boy one! Where is your brother? Where is Jake?"

"We'll get out of your house but your daughters we are going to take. No longer will they live with people so mean and so cruel. Oh and your son we did leave gagged and tied to a stool."

And with that we were taken out of that house, away from our parents and our brother the louse. Away we went to live with Fitz and Drew also known as spiky haired boy one and boy two. And of course to live with Owen himself, the man with plan!

**I hope you enjoyed our excursion into Dr. Seuss DeGrassi style. It is highly highly unlikely that I will ever do another one of these but you never know what my brain will come up with lol.**


End file.
